O problema é a porta
by Lanaa
Summary: Tudo se resume na porta. A porta é estranha, traidora, confusa e até viva! É ela o âmago do conflito de Tiago Potter.


**O problema é a porta**

Esbaforidamente ele chegou correndo. Os pés se tropeçavam por si só, era engraçado ver o Pedro correr, ainda mais com o rosto perplexo e sedento por contar alguma coisa. Tiago gostava de Pedro e gostava ainda mais quando ele trazia as mais "quentinhas" de Hogwarts.

- Calma, Pedro, respira e conte – disse Tiago analisando a figura a sua frente, os cabelos desconcertados e a cara mais do que vermelha. Havia corrido apenas alguns metros desde o salão comunal, mas a atual forma de Pedro Pettigrew deixava a desejar.

- Então, quem me contou foi o Aluado lá embaixo agora – começou Pedro ainda resfolegante.

A atenção de Tiago foi redobrada assim que o amigo tocara no nome Aluado. Certamente, este era o único maroto com a cabeça no lugar entre o grupo e se a informação saíra dele era porque a coisa toda tinha um quê de veracidade.

- Olha, acho que você vai ficar um pouco furioso – prosseguiu Rabicho lentamente com o intuito de verificar se a expressão ansiosa de Tiago mudava para uma mais carregada. Como não havia alterado nem uma ruga sequer no rosto, ele tomou coragem e contou: - A coisa toda começou lá naquela sala que a gente antes se reunia...

- A Sala Precisa?

- Não, aquela bem antes mesmo, no inicio de nossos encontros... – corrigiu Pedro. – Aquela que dava o maior problema para abrir...

- Ah, sim! Aquela salinha desativada do quarto andar – recordou Tiago da antiga sala de encontros marotos, cuja porta de entrada era um enrosco só. Na verdade, a porta parecia ter vida própria, e abria e se trancava quando bem entendesse. Nem um potente "alohomorra" dava um jeito no pranchão de madeira invocado.

Com um abano insistente de cabeça, o outro continuou:

- Bem, mais uma vez alguém caiu na armadilha da porta e está trancado até agora. E não é uma pessoa não, são duas – complementou Pedro maliciosamente, esfregando uma mão na outra.

- Quem são as vítimas dessa vez? – indagou Tiago, agora não com o mesmo interesse de antes. Duas pessoas presas numa sala não era tão surpreendente e a graça da fofoca tinha acabado.

Rabicho, mesmo vendo o decréscimo de interesse estampado no rosto de Tiago, não se deu por vencido. Limpou a garganta, esboçou um sorriso débil e soltou de uma vez, certo do impacto imediato:

- Lilían Evans e Severo Snape! Mas…

Os olhos não se esbugalharam como Pedro previra em sua mente, mas o rosto de Tiago tornou-se estático por uma fração ínfima de segundos. E isso ele viu bem, e gostou da reação. Reação típica de Tiago Potter quando não tinha palavras, sentimentos ou até mesmo olhos para extravasar. Somente uma coisa ele possuía, de sobra, quando se deparava com fatos estarrecedores. O berro.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Lily – e fez uma pausa dramática – e Snape.

- _Snape? Severo Snape?_ – gritou mais uma vez, e agora sim os olhos se arregalaram.

- É, Severo – riu-se – Qual é o problema?

- _O problema é que ele está no lado errado da cadeia evolutiva._

Um tolo sorriso apareceu em Pettigrew e assim persistiu estupidamente:

- Ora, pensei que você não se lembrava mais dele. Mas isso não é tão grave...

- Como não é tão grave, Pedro? Como não é tão grave? – Tiago começou a andar pelo dormitório masculino, os braços estirados e indagando loucamente. – Você sabe muito bem, mais do que o Sirius e Remus até, que eu implico com aquele Ranhoso desde quando eu botei os olhos no cabelo dele! Sim, depois eu o deixei de lado para me divertir com o resto da escola, mas esse nome está aqui na minha cachola para sempre – concluiu colocando o dedo indicador na altura de sua testa.

- Mas o que tem a ver com o lado errado da cadeira evolutiva? – perguntou Pedro.

- Não se faça de idiota, Pedro! – bufou Tiago descontrolado. – Aquele sonserino esquisitão não pode ficar aí andando com a... com a Lily! Simplesmente porque é inadmissível – expressou-se com os dentes arreganhados. – Se fosse outro, mas ele?

- Se você me deixar continuar, acho que você, por fim, vai se acalmar – disse Pedro soltando os ombros tensos.

- E ainda tem mais?

Pedro tremilicou-se das cabeças aos pés antes de seguir sua homérica narrativa.

- Bem, eles ficaram presos lá sim por alguns minutos, mas inexplicavelmente o Snape conseguiu sair, ou a porta se abriu sozinha, sei lá – Ele pausou ante o novo arrombo de exclamações do amigo e quando este finalizou todas as felicitações possíveis, prosseguiu: - Só que o desgraçado deixou a pobre Evans lá dentro.

- É mesmo um esquisito aquele indivíduo, depois quando eu falo que ele está do outro lado da cadeia evolutiva você não me entende – comentou Tiago de forma irritada. – Vou ir agora lá mesmo salvar a ruivinha, talvez ela me dê uma chance...

- Posso continuar? – perguntou Pedro rilhando os dentes.

O outro deu de ombros e voltou-se para a cama.

- Pois bem, Aluado e Almofadinhas estavam passando por lá nesse momento e _viram_ toda a confusão. O nosso amigo cachorrão quis ajudar e incrivelmente conseguiu abrir a porta, mas a anta deixou batê-la assim que entrou e novamente se trancou... Depois falam que eu que sou a anta – terminou ele mais para si do que para a figura que se fazia a sua frente, exaltada com a nova informação.

- Então é o Black agora que tá tirando a casquinha! – exclamou Tiago.

- Por favor, vai com calma...

- Tem ainda mais história pra contar, meu amigo?

- Não, mas é que...

- Obrigado, Rabicho, mas o Pontas aqui está indo como um foguete soltar a princesa!

Rapidamente ele saiu do dormitório, passando como uma flecha pelo salão comunal sem antes ouvir Remo Lupin, que notou a correria desesperada de Tiago.

- Ei, Tiago, aonde você vai desse jeito? Parece que vai tirar o hipogrifo da forca!

- Nada disso, estou indo é castrar o cachorro! – devolveu ele de volta para o rapaz sentado numa das felpudas e vermelhas almofadas espalhadas perto da lareira.

Tiago prosseguiu como se estivesse numa maratona, numa luta bestial contra o tempo ganancioso. Havia perdido tempo demais se descabelando no dormitório enquanto Lílian Evans estava à mercê da porta rebelde. Sirius, pelo menos, sabia da paixão de Tiago pela ruiva, mas na cabeça de Pontas isso se tornou invisível. O maroto havia se tornado inimigo, um perigoso inimigo. Vai lá saber o que Sirius Black estaria fazendo nesse instante...

* * *

A sala era quadrada, revestida aparentemente de grossas e pesadas pedras lisas. Não havia nenhum móvel a não ser uma cadeirinha de mogno, de finas e prodigiosas pernas, localizada próxima a porta.

A porta... O problema...

Lily xingava a si mesma quando lembrou da maldita idéia que lhe acometeu ainda no salão comunal da Grifinória, de ir bisbilhotar aquela interessante salinha. Na verdade não foi bem a salinha o seu objetivo, e sim o utilizador misterioso da tal salinha. Pelo menos duas vezes havia visto uma sombra adentrar nela, mas nunca tinha tido oportunidade de descobrir quem era. E qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver Severo Snape, a varinha apontada diretamente para ela e uma cara nada amistosa!

Severo Snape já tinha ido embora. O infeliz conseguira sair da sala, mas astutamente, digno de uma legítima peripécia de Tiago, Sirius e companhia limitada, havia a deixado ali dentro, presa!

E agora ela se defrontava com um rosto até que bonito, emoldurado por longas madeixas pretas caindo até o ombro, um rosto tremendamente masculino. Porém aquela atraente espécie humana era uma peste. Adorava quebrar recordes e mais recordes de estripulias e outras artimanhas, assim como um outro indivíduo grotesco de nome Tiago Potter.

- O dia está lindo, não é mesmo? – disse ela ao léu, mais para o ar carregado mesmo do que para o companheiro de "cela".

- Não sei, não há janelas aqui – respondeu Sirius Black, com um sorriso.

- Que ótimo! – bufou ela, não acreditando no porque de puxar uma conversa com aquele delinqüente. E aquele seu inicio de papo fora mesmo ridículo, não havia janelas, não havia jeito de ele saber. Mas ela se resignou ao pensar que fora apenas para quebrar o silêncio que, há horas, tinha se instaurado na salinha.

- Mas fique tranqüila; logo, logo poderei constatar se faz mesmo um dia lindo lá fora. Acredito que esteja – complementou ele.

- É novidade para mim ouvir algo bom vindo de você. – Lily comentou, depois de um tempo.

- Por que sempre espera o pior de mim, hein? – indagou, ficando perigosamente perto.

"Não há necessidade de se levantar, Black!" pensou Lily antes de responder aquela estranha investida. E mais uma vez praguejou interiormente.

- Eu não espero nada de você, Black, nem melhor e nem pior – disse se afastando, mas voltou-se para olhá-lo – Ou melhor, até espero, uma distância saudável.

- Que pena, teremos que ficar juntinhos até que isso acabe...

- Ou até que eu acabe com você – completou, voltando a andar. Propositalmente ela deixou o brilho de sua varinha se revelar. – É esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer primeiro.

Sirius parou rapidamente e voltou para o lugar onde jazia quieto. Seus olhos fixaram no belo exemplar de olhos verdes de Lily Evans. Se não fosse pelo amigo Tiago, certamente tentaria alguma coisa a mais para se aproximar dela. "Dane-se a varinha, o papai partiria com tudo" pensou.

Ele permaneceu fitando a garota por um bom tempo até que algo anormal soltou aos seus olhos. Levantou-se.

- Epa, acho que o negócio vai ficar pior do que imaginava...

- O que foi?

- Aquilo – e ele apontou para o canto superior da parede à direita da porta. Algo começava a brotar rapidamente...

* * *

Um grande número de estudantes se formava perto da porta que não se abria. Alguns professores, como o estranho sr. Barrow, professor de DCAT, tentava minimizar a confusão. Não foi o suficiente pra conter Tiago Potter.

- Você não pode passar rapazinho! – protestou o Prof. Barrow por de trás do volumoso bigode de escovinha. – Estamos tomando providências para tirá-los daí.

- É caso de vida ou morte, professor, só basta sacar minha varinha e essa porta sem-vergonha terminará seu expediente por hoje!

- Por favor, Tiago, não é pra tanto – cochichou Remo Lupin, que o havia seguido depois de vê-lo passar como um raio pelo salão comunal.

- Ela está aí e você sabe disso, e com ele! – resmungou.

Tiago encarou o professor definitivamente e passou por ele sem o menor esforço. O professor, no entanto, não quis mais medir forças, até porque se tratava de um grande amigo daquele garoto que estava lá dentro.

Frente a frente com a porta. Era de madeira escura e não muito velha. Pelo que pode notar, não havia sequer uma fresta. O rapaz bateu à porta repetidas vezes, esgoelando-se que iria tirá-los dali o mais rápido possível. Encostou o ouvido na madeira para tentar ouvir uma resposta, mas o que conseguiu escutar foi algo bastante estranho. Eram gemidos...

- O que foi, Pontas? – perguntou Pedro, que assim como Lupin, conseguiu se safar do cerco do professor Barrow.

Ele viu a expressão estática se configurar no rosto de Tiago, igualmente há minutos atrás quando contou sobre toda a história da prisão de Lily. Em poucos segundos, o velho Tiago tornou a reagir.

- Eles... eles estão gemendo aí dentro!

- O quê? – exclamaram Rabicho e Aluado ao mesmo tempo.

Então, seguindo aquela afirmação um tanto quanto bizarra e inacreditável, os dois colocaram o ouvido contra a porta. Não demoraram muito para que ouvissem, claramente, alguns sons bem característicos. Tiago estava certo, eram gemidos.

- Eu não acredito, tenho que abrir isso aí agora! – berrou Tiago. Ele sacou a varinha do bolso da calça, apontou-a e disparou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça. Uma explosão sacudiu o lugar, deixando a parede onde a porta se abria coberta por uma fumaça negra.

Imediatamente uma outra explosão se deu e algo quase surreal começou a acontecer. Água!... Muita água começou a transbordar da parede que Tiago havia conseguido estourar com porta e tudo... Um verdadeiro riacho se formava no corredor!

Encharcados dos pés a cabeça, duas sinistras figuras se aproximaram vindas de dentro da sala, em meio a muita água e fumaça. Tentando desembaçar a vista, mas sabendo intimamente de quem se tratava, Tiago permaneceu firme, de pé, no meio da correnteza.

- Opa, e aí Pontas? Gostou da saída? – Era Sirius Black, o sorriso maroto no rosto, apenas de cuecas, enquanto suas roupas deslizavam pelo filete de água que faltava escorrer, totalmente encharcadas.

- O que significa isso tudo? – perguntou ele passando os olhos na companheira ao lado de Sirius imediatamente. O choque ainda não era o bastante, ainda não estava tudo acabado. Lá estava Lílian Evans, apenas de biquíni, num modelo um pouco antiquado: um legítimo bolinha amarelinho. O que pensar naquela hora? Simplesmente no óbvio, na saltitante obviedade.

* * *

- Você é mesmo um tapado, Tiago! – exclamou Sirius, horas depois, confortado numa bela e macia cama, explicando todos os fatos. – Você pensava que eu e Lily iríamos, bem, fazer certas coisas naquele momento tão periclitante?

Tiago escondeu o rosto por alguns momentos, mas depois retrucou:

- Ora, você acreditou que eu ia pensar que vocês estavam tentando tampar um vazamento da parede? Que não conseguiram tampar o tal vazamento com magia, que tiveram que tirar as roupas para amenizar a droga do vazamento? Que a coisa toda piorou e que a sala ficou inundada? Os gemidos? O que eram aqueles gemidos?

Sirius deixou-se rir ainda mais ao deparar o rosto angustiado de Tiago.

- Não sei se você sabe – respondeu, finalmente – mas estamos em pleno inverno! Ou você pensa que a água estava quentinha para a gente se banhar, como na praia? Estávamos morrendo de frio, e gemer não significa exclusivamente fazer coisas impróprias para menores!

- Foi mesmo bem suspeito – comentou Lupin rindo.

- E o biquíni? Ela estava de biquíni, meu caro, será que ela estava ciente do acontecimento e se preparou para um mergulho? – indagou Tiago ainda mais imperioso.

- Foi duro ela afirmar isso pra mim, mas ela não resistiu – disse Sirius depois de um suspiro. – Ela teve que usar biquíni porque a mãe dela esquecera de colocar as calcinhas e sutiãs dela no malão nesse último recesso, o de Natal. Teve que se virar com um velho biquíni que ela havia guardado aqui em Hogwarts.

Meio zangado, mas feliz por saber toda a verdade, Tiago riu com todos os demais marotos. Uma história que seria guardada para sempre nos corações de cada um. Tiago, ainda, se queixou mais uma vez:

- Por que essas coisas não acontecem comigo, ein? Daria tudo para ficar trancado com a Lily, seja pelados ou em qualquer outra situação. Será que eu tenho um problema?

- Talvez você esteja do lado errado da cadeia evolutiva, Pontas – retrucou Rabicho se rolando de rir no minuto seguinte.

- Nada disso – afirmou Sirius antes que os olhos de Tiago fulminassem verdadeiramente o pobre Rabicho. – O problema não é o Tiago. O problema é a porta!

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A -** Gostaram? Odiaram? Eu quero saber tudo de vocês, seja por aqui, por e-mail, por sinal de fumaça, por sedex... enfim, é isso. Eu fiz essa fic para uma Challenge do 3V, não sei ainda o resultado, mas eu postei assim mesmo. Algumas citações, portanto, foram criadas por Alix Raven, deixo aqui os créditos para ela.


End file.
